


论坛：20XX美网决赛直播互动帖

by WeavingMist



Series: [POT][幸真] 职网paro [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeavingMist/pseuds/WeavingMist
Summary: * 职业球员的名字借用了一些现实中的网球选手，只是借用，和现实无关。





	论坛：20XX美网决赛直播互动帖

**Author's Note:**

> * 职业球员的名字借用了一些现实中的网球选手，只是借用，和现实无关。

真田弦一郎球迷俱乐部：

【直播互动】20XX美网决赛，真田vs德米特尔，不早于北京时间早4点。都别睡了起来嗨！这将是真田在职业网坛的最后一场比赛，祝愿谁都没有遗憾。

 

1L 

今天这个凌晨四点钟的沙发坐得实在是百感交集，大家早上好啊！真的没想到，真田谢幕战居然是大满贯决赛，我好几个平时不怎么追比赛的朋友这趟都准备熬夜看球了，我爹还说他找到了当年在美网送走桑普拉斯的感觉...法拉盛真是个无情又深情的地方，挥别过多少英雄豪杰啊。

 

2L

唉，其实要我说，真田按现在这个状态打下去，还真的能够维持超一流水平打个两三年啊。他今年法网六连冠之后突然宣布考虑下半年退役我都懵了，之后的每一站都追直播，生怕错过一个瞬间以后就见不着了。到美网真的宣布要结束了...他整个职业生涯（好像真的到了用这种词形容他的时候了）的历程这么励志，一个不凭天赋，靠努力和坚持一直到三十五六岁还能站在世界顶峰的人（虽然他不会打到费德勒大仙那个年纪），但是对年轻人还是很有激励作用的。

不管有多不舍得，还是祝愿这场比赛有个双方都不留遗憾的结果，就不知道最后是是捧杯子还是端盘子了（祈祷。

 

3L 

摸摸，送一句鸡汤给楼上小天使：“努力是最大的天赋。”

我虽然也希望真甜甜夺冠，但是打的是德米啊。36岁 vs 30岁，德米虽然半决赛比甜甜多打了两盘，但也比他多休息了一天。以及今年澳网刚刚赢过甜（。我已经买好早饭和中餐了，他俩打到早上十点多我也看得下去（握拳）。百家争鸣的时代真的要过去了，从幸村，到大兹，小克，前年小兹也退了，就剩甜甜一个人，现在也终于要说再见了。

 

4L

求不提澳网，讲真，看到美网决赛又是他俩打我简直不敢看。德米也是从百家争鸣时代中期就开始冒头了，当年的小·状态过山车·天才 现在修炼成成稳定球王了。最近几年基本没什么人会和真田拉到五盘大战，但是这位仁兄真的很厉害啊！（我已经准备真田退役之后追着德米看了！

今年澳网决赛太恐怖了，我要是没记错的话打了有快五个半个小时吧。真田年轻的时候腿跑不断，人送判词“不打到最后你永远不会知道他翻不翻盘”，那种悲壮的五盘在他一年一年改变打法之后现在慢慢见得少了，但是这两年包括德米，还有兰帕特，这位好像28吧，跟真田打了不少五盘的。比较一下36岁和28岁的跑动就知道区别有多大了，老胳膊老腿的看他满场跑真的太心疼了...讲到这里还是感谢一下美网决胜盘不打长盘（。

 

5L

但换个角度，这几年我每次看真田和他同时代的球员的比赛都感叹他三十岁敢于改打法是个多么英勇的决定！

今年他36岁，想想十年前他拿到第一个法网冠军，当时被媒体认为是只有红土拿得出手的球员，连超一流选手都算不上；后来四五年开始在其他场地上开始慢慢爆发，代价就是而立之年的伤病；复出以后大家都不觉得他能再进一步了，但是人硬生生从底线防守反击转到底线进攻型，现在变成全场攻势网球，这一路走过来实在是，无法用语言形容。

 

6L

楼上们。（抱拳）再说下去估计比赛还没开始我就要开始哭了...一边听着解说讲数据，一边听着楼上的诸位煽情，我稍微有点不好（笑中带泪。

怎么说呢，真田我觉得他不管技术怎么变，整个人的精气神从来都没变化。打个比方，村哥以前那个眼神通俗点来说就是“睥睨众生”，极度专注但是毫无波澜，真田一贯打球都是富有激情又直面战斗的武士的感觉，他现在已经是ATP年龄最大的顶尖球员了，但是面对年轻球员的时候还是以“挑战者”的态度去面对对决，虽然手下打出来的球是真·王霸之气...

（话说为啥还不开始啊，解说讲了几句之后在放俩位选手之前的比赛剪辑233

 

7L 

我看的网络直播诶，现在球员要进场了！唉光看电视还是不够爽啊，真的想有朝一日去现场看，然而决赛的票子估计是买不起（。

 

8L

回复7L：电视上现在也切进赛场，开始赛前练球了。我还是准备看电视直播，因为真的喜欢这位解说！（好像本论坛著名情侣：不会下雪和她男票一起去看现场了。这两位是我等在金钱和情感上的表率。

 

9L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！说到金钱和情感，我想告诉各位道友一个不幸的消息：真田赚了那么多年钱，我们都知道他已经是有家庭的人了，现在都要退役了，广大人民群众仍然不知道他老婆or女友or老公or男友是谁。（我都把性取向范围扩这么大了，依然...

 

10L

在这个问题上我早就放弃了，相信全世界的媒体都放弃了。人家保密工作进行到底的态度老早清楚了，另一半从来没有来过包厢看他比赛，球迷也就“虽然不知道谁是你对象但是还是祝你幸福”了哈哈哈哈哈

 

11L

哇刚才那个镜头，大概是因为退役前最后一场比赛的原因吧，真田包厢里第一次来了这么多人啊我的天！

导播划重点：前排左手边有个以前从来没见过的巨好看的姑娘！！！就坐在村哥边上那个！！难道是楼上一直想看的神秘真田太太or真田女友？？（而且我为什么觉得美女和村哥长得很像啊...

 

12L

回复11L：不要那么激动，这位不是生人，是村哥他妹，以前还坐过几次村哥包厢的。

 

13L

回复11L：村哥村妹还是不像的哈哈哈哈哈！这是个由来已久的笑话，当时没追过比赛的人可能不知道，村哥打球是个众所周知的扑克严肃脸，但是村妹看比赛的时候紧张激动担心兴奋全会写在脸上的，特别特别可爱，然而比赛结束以后他俩就同时恢复正常的温和状态，摆出两张“幸村家的小孩就是这么笑的”的脸2333 

 

14L

哈哈哈哈哈是这样的吗！！我看球看的晚，真的不知道这个梗，包厢里除了幸村，教练，理疗师 其他人就不认识了...后排那对气质超级古典的老夫妻是谁啊？

 

15L

回复14L：是真田父母。主要原因是真田是他们家小儿子，他有个哥，比他大了19、20岁的样子。就现在坐在优雅老奶奶边上的那位就是他哥，他哥边上应该是嫂子。剩下的应该都是团队里的人，这次全都来坐在包厢里看比赛了。

实名感谢一下真甜甜这次邀请村妹坐包厢（估计是妹妹要求村哥顺进来的），村哥退役之后就没见过妹妹了，我好想她啊...

 

16L

我也想妹妹！讲真，村妹中分也好看啊，她现在这个头发长度如果烫卷了估计看上去和村哥差不了多少哈哈哈哈哈哈！ps镜头扫了一圈，惊讶地发现，大小兹维列夫，还有小克，全都来看球啦！算上包厢里的村哥，这真是集齐了一个时代啊...

　　

17L

比赛开始了。甜甜后发球，我 紧张。

昨天那场对看下来好像甜甜发球状态不算太好，一发进球率只有63%，昨天那场还能赢，今天打德米如果调整不过来就比较危险了（。不过甜甜接发质量还可以的，刚才那一分回头球就顶的很深，15：15了。

 

18L

哇...德米真的是一拍一拍咬着打诶，真田刚才往前闪了一步，感觉是要上网但是对面一板过来又退回底线了。第一局回合拍数就这么多了，我有种铁定要看到五盘的不祥预感。估计是比赛刚开始的原因吧，甜甜跑动中的球还是拉得高度欠一点，容易挂网，但求包厢里那位 非受迫性失误绝缘体·村哥 今次保佑他。

 

19L

噫...甜刚才的发球局实在是，前两个一发都没进区，但是二发还是瞄边线胆子很大的嘛。发球质量还是有点影响的，尤其我感觉德米跟甜打过太多太多次了，甜二发特别敢发德米也特别敢抢，但刚才那个追身球效果就蛮好的。

他俩这次进入状态的进程都蛮正常的，没有啥心不在焉的情况，真田的心态尤其是啊，想想这是职业生涯的最后一场比赛了，但还是就把这场当做平常状态下的一场去打的感觉，真正有点退役战氛围的也就是球迷举的牌子还有他包厢里坐的人了。

 

20L

2：2。真田这个发球局love game保发了，拍拍衔接感觉快了很多，看上去开始真正进入状态了。

中央台的解说刚才讲了一个蛮有意思的观点，他说真田职业生涯后期为了不受伤病影响而改变以前依赖肌肉力量的打法，这其实是很少见的情况，一般来说职业选手的技术特点定型之后去做大的调整会很冒险，需要很长一段时间进行不断的调整加之在比赛过程里尝试，很多情况下因为改进的效果不理想，这些改变都会不了了之。但是真田的情况不一样，他最开始改变的时候就非常自信而且全面地去贯彻新的打法，而且效果的确很好，也很适合他，说明他自己和教练团队对他方向的判断是很正确的。

 

21L

哈哈解说很含蓄啊。真甜甜当初教练团队的新人不就是刚刚退役的村哥...这么说起来教练团队从他二十七八岁开始就没变过，唯一新加入的就是他竹马·前队友·后对手，然而他的打法真是每年都在更新，也很奇特了。看起来像个老古板，但是在自己专业上还是走在求新求变的前沿的（x）

（这种论坛的存在实在是太造福社会了，没个人讲话我怕是会死于看比赛紧张过度。

 

22L

卧槽好球！

 

23L

厉害了甜！全场第一个破发点出现了！

 

24L

果然是久经沙场的老将啊，刚才两分明显压迫感增加了！

回放看得出来，接发一拍压上抢点，先是大角度的深球，再连一个销魂侧身小斜线的浅球，弄到一个正手制胜分；之后一分更厉害，拍数多了，甜甜一共用了正手抽击，反拍斜线接一拍直线，反手再削了一拍，然后反拍斜线压到底角制胜分，帅哭！切削那拍太神了，强上旋直接削成弹跳很低的下旋球，附带瞬间变线，球速还很快...自古3：3之后出好球，诚不我欺！

 

　　  
25L

不愧是老人家+1，关键分上打得明显不一样。可惜破发点没拿下来，平分。和他职业生涯初期比起来，现在的真田真的是十八般武艺都学会拿出来用了，年轻的时候一回合里不会有这么多种变换的。

 

26L

德米牛X啊，破发点之后一个内角+两个外角Ace保发了。这位大佬打=第一盘打到一半已经有四记Ace了！

 

27L

下一局甜甜发球要是不回来怕是要出问题.jpg

 

28L

楼上别毒奶。（微笑）

 

29L 

...真田发球好像还真的回来一点了，比起第一个发球局稳多了。

 

30L

30平，这局分有点危险啊。德米的网前手感真的太好了...他的比赛看得多了还是能看到一点战术意图的，刚才发球局最后连续Ace再到这一局开始上网打，落点先是在底线然后上网正手落到发球线附近，组合真的厉害。

 

31L 

出现了！！德米又站在底线放小球了！40平了。

　　

32L

第二个duce...

 

33L

回复32L：第三个了...

 

34L

甜甜这个穿越漂亮！保发了！

我的妈太紧张了！！刚才两个人都在网前，德米晃了一拍看上去是奔甜甜正手位去的，但其实是往反手位挑了一拍；甜甜方向判断对了方向所以脚下移动跟上了，然后反手很漂亮的一条直线，这反应力max了！！！

 

35L

...刚才那局吓死我。4：4，从这里开始真的一分一分开始咬着打了，甜甜发球状态还是有点吃亏啊...

 

36L

又是德米Ace...甜差一点点碰到。

 

37L

下一分甜甜Return-Ace！15平。

 

38L

导播回放镜头带到了村妹，村妹真的好紧张啊，完美再现了我本人此时此刻的表情。

 

39L

德米保发。

不愧是年轻六岁的现任世界第一...脚步到位得非常快，两边吊着跑的状态下回球质量也很高。角度调动的灵活性我个人觉得比今年澳网他们俩打的时候还厉害，现在他这一个回合里左右变线和深浅球转化，配上上网，战术也很多变，这孩子（不）近几年真的太棒了，刚刚出道的时候那种状态时好时坏已经趋于稳定，关键是他好像是这么多厉害的球员里唯一一个到了三十岁还没有过什么重大伤病的人啊。

 

40L

德米也不容易啊，冒头冒得很早，他以前技术，球感和比赛过程中的随机创造力都让人眼前一亮的，但是不稳定。真正感觉某一时刻他突然长大了应该是三四年前他教练突然生病去世那个时候吧。

 

41L

是的......他教练是他荷兰同胞，从小带着他训练长大的。德米自己讲过他把自己的教练当朋友，甚至当做父亲，然后那段时间突然想明白了很多事情，之后的每一步都想让自己向教练所期待的那样去努力，然后让他为自己感到骄傲 什么的...

唉。

人啊，为什么只有在重要的人离去，永远也无法挽回了才搞清楚自己该做什么啊！现在做到的一切他都没有能亲眼看到啊！

 

42L

成长的代价啊。

不过我觉得他会为德米骄傲的。真田这次不管是什么结果，退役之后的男子网坛应该是德米的天下了，毕竟和德米同龄的（三十岁以上的）现在基本上没人能打，想想现任世界第一30岁，世界第二36岁，这俩整天都在怼二十五六上下的小朋友 就很有趣。

 

43L

6：5了同志们...

 

44L

瞬间6：6！！第一盘就抢七了otz

真田这局发球还是没调到最佳水准，但是时速上去了，刚才那个有190km/h，而且不瞄边线发的追身球比较多，估计是自己知道精准度还不能保证，但是这局一定不能丢的关系，选择这么打吧...

 

45L

噫...甜反手直线下网了。

 

46L

回复45L：噫...德米正手估计是吃旋转也出界了。

 

47L

抢七3：4，接下来德米两个发球分...

 

48L

...这位大佬今天发球是神啊。虽然碰到球但是回球下网，甜甜今天要是跪怕是就跪在发球环节上了...

　　

49L

果然。

　　

50L

回复48L：言灵同志，您不许说话了。

还真的来一个双误啊。

 

51L

OK，甜甜第一盘抢七5：7凉了。

　　

52L

刚才那个双误真的是...第一个下网，第二个应该是要求角度但是没打准出界了（。他打完自己都在摇头，等看第二盘再战吧。

　

53L

没事，我印象中甜甜打球打到现在抢七成功率一直也不算特别拔尖...更不要说对面德米状态这么好呢。

其实真田整个技术改动之后接发球快节奏是练得很好的，而且年龄越长，回合中技术切换来控制比赛节奏做得越熟练。发球在他自己技术体系里面算不上拔尖的，估计原因在于很长一段世界都是走的底线防守的路子，他可能更习惯从接发球的环节上手做优化。

　　

54L

楼上说的对。就 很明显讲，接发球环节真田真的继承了很多当年幸村开发出来的技术，但是本质上他们俩的战术意识是不一样的。村哥真的每一拍目的都是往死里打（不），从发球开始就严格苛求精准度的那种。不是传说中有场比赛（记不清到底哪场了，反正是硬地赛）一局里连续Ace然后love game，外角内角各两个，后来被裁出来当教学规范视频嘛（。

但是真田明显会把重点放在之后的回合上面一拍一拍打出来然后得分，碰到接发球不算顶尖的对手这样也完全不会有什么影响，但是碰到德米这种，接发和发球都很好的选手，真田发球状态失常的话就会扯他后腿。

 

55L 

是啊，就不知道今天这场到后面发球状态能不能回来一点，至少一发得进啊

 

56L

54l讲的那个我有印象...以前小德米好像也评价过幸村“前三板打得很好”，然后真田自己说过幸村的球很难接，因为他选的落点包括角度都很刁钻，而且预判非常准，这大概是某种自己训练出来的球感吧...反正我的印象是，村哥打球他自己很烧脑，但是观众看着很稳很爽...

我一直，心情差了就去看村哥打球，稳定扑克脸无差别怼，看着看着自己就也爽了；心情好的时候就去看德米，打球如表演2333

（哦，村哥无差别怼·大合集我有，有同好需要的请私信我233

 

57L

第二盘开始！

 

58L

甜先发，镜头切进来已经1：0了。

 

59L

卧槽love game破发了？！

 

60L

甜第二盘上来破发了！！2：0！

 

61L

天哪刚才那几个球太快了吧...他是第一盘接发状态不错，然后第二盘直接放开了打了吗...回球和跑动都突然间提速了，一发都压上前抢诶！

 

62L

记录一下：这局第一分是个神奇的return-ace，压上+侧身正手角度很大但是落点浅，差不多是落在发球界一半左右的距离；第二分顶的很深，压到底线了，德米回球挂网了；第三分德米自己是二发，力度稍微有点欠，甜直接切削放短了；最后一分用平击球打的回头，正手制胜分。

 

63L

卧槽...不愧是村哥教出来的人，我绝对不止一次见过村哥打到4：4，然后突然快节奏破发，然后趁着对面还在懵的时候拿下发球胜盘局（抱拳。

 

64L

德米：委屈。你们两个现在拧成一股绳对付我！

 

65L

唉我看球看到现在，真的觉得村哥是个恐怖的存在...他要是打到真田这个年纪，成就该是什么样子啊...

 

66L

其实我觉得，就是因为村哥他自己知道打不到这个年纪，所以才在他还能打的时候变得这么恐怖的...而且他参加的赛事数量基本上是别人的一半到三分之二这个量，他要是健康的话，会不会有这样的战术意识还真的说不定呢。

就像德米在自己教练去世之后突然成长了一样，人总是失去了什么之后，或者付出了什么 才会往前走一步的。村哥这种，提前知道自己职业生涯休止符、终止符画在哪里的人，才会在有限的时间里拼了命地追求极致吧...

 

67L

真田现在这个发球局又duce了...德米今天状态找得很快诶，刚才那分重复三趟打真田反手位，最后一个回头球甜脚下就稍微有点没调过来。

 

68L

甜甜一发 又 下网。

 

69L

但是！他二发内角Ace了！！！（这好像是本场甜的第一个Ace）

 

70L

刚才第一盘技术统计，甜一发进球率也就60%，好像第二盘发球状态真的回来一点了？！

　　

71L

求别奶...德米刚才抢一发侧身正手，真田回球浅了，然后抽了一板凌空，第二个duce...

　　

72L

甜Ad。

 

73L

这个多拍我快窒息了......

　　

74L

真田已经不是当年那个一打多拍就来劲的愣头青（x）了，这位老人家现在用实际行动告诉我们，能早解决的回合就得早解决，刚才正手制胜分算outside-in了，人已经站到边线外，抽了一拍靠近边线的...德米挑战了。

　　

75L

是界内！！压到差不多四分之一个球的位置，3：0了（抱拳）

　　

76L

镜头又给包厢了，除了你们村哥，其他人全站起来了。（这个画面的对比太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

77L

是的，这几乎已经是网球转播的一个笑点了！上次有网友做了个表情包，类似于：真田破发了/制胜分了/被破发了/拿下一盘了/丢了一盘，村哥都保持冷漠.jpg坐着一动不动，然后比赛结束了，村哥终于站起来伸懒腰（当然懒腰是网友p的），边上配字“动作都太难看了”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

德米保发，3：1

　

78L

卧槽真田的削球又是只有一点点弹跳的球...真特么《网球王子》真人版啊（。

 

79L

各位，我严重怀疑五星体育的解说是真田幸村cp粉...

就楼上刚才讲的那个削球，解说C老师是这么讲的：真田是现在男子网坛把切削这项技术使用得最好的选手。一般来说，双反选手会使用切削，但是作用仅局限于过渡或者调整节奏，而单反的选手呢，将切削的功能开发得更全面。比如执教真田的幸村就是一名单反选手，他使用切削下旋球几乎可以完成攻防转换，短球，节奏变化这一系列很有攻击性的功能，许多没有经验的对手会没有办法处理。

而真田的切削球呢，旋转更加足，对手上旋带的不够就非常容易挂网，算是把幸村的武器又完善了一层（。

（给你们个眼神 你们自己体会）

 

80L

4：1。

恭喜真甜甜顶住了C老师的毒奶功力成功保住发球局。不用质疑C老师的属性哈哈哈哈哈哈！楼上你的怀疑一点错都没有！！

　　

81L

我感觉第二盘德米非受迫失误有点多啊...第一盘的时候是真田发球局难保，这个主要还是一发不进啥的；第二盘真田发球状态没有明显好转的情况下他保发反而轻松了很多，德米集中度好像没有第一盘那么好了...

　　

82L

我也这么觉得，他教练各种神色凝重。但是估计是最开始那个破发把他节奏搞得有点乱了，然后之后几次有回破的机会都没拿下来，现在在慢慢调整的过程中。还是各自保发，现在5：2，。

 

83L

德米其实这一盘不拿下来，盘分1：1之后回到同一起跑线再调整也不成问题，比赛拖得越久对他越有利啊。就他以往的比赛风格来讲，除了赛场上处理球的灵活性，他对自己状态的把控也是灵活的...就类似于，知道什么时候提高精度，也知道什么时候可以不用每一分都拼来保障自己的手感，算是收放自如。而且大满贯五盘三胜制，两个球员各自调整的能力要放在一个很长的时间段里去考虑。

唉扯这么多我只是想奶一把甜甜（x），德米状态估计过一会就出来了，且看他下一盘...

　　

84L

楼上你是48l那位言灵吗？？

德米这个发球局：突然开局Ace，第二分是真甜甜出界，第三分先是外角发球，然后来回大角度，甜甜挑高球救到了，但是高压拿下，第四分又是Ace的一个love game...

 

85L

噫果然，真田发球胜盘局德米开始来状态了，开始上网了！

　　

86L

好球！！！

　　

87L

德米今天上网得分率不算太高，真田这拍反手直线穿越太漂亮了！！

　　

88L

6：3，拿下发球胜盘局了！

盘分1：1，回到同一起跑线。（抱拳）第三盘加油啊啊啊啊啊！！！

 

89L 

盘间休息让我喘口气。

比赛看了这么多年了，甜的特点：旗鼓相当的决赛第一盘通常拿不下来 还是很让人紧张。（苦笑）

而且德米刚才盘末突然提状态还是很危险啊，这种关键时候搞事情的能力真是顶尖球员的素养。

照这个样子打下去，今天肯定要五盘

 

90L

（我也觉得。

看他俩坐下来喝水 让我非技术流地感叹一下，真田大概是我见过的把自己球场上的座位弄得最整齐的一个球员了，连椅背上挂着的那条毛巾都是对折再抖平了挂。还有换新球拍的时候他居然会把套着的那张塑料纸折两下再给球童哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

91L

哈哈不瞒楼上说，甜甜很居家的 

我有两次去现场看球，时隔五年，这位在训练场穿的都是同一件T恤，特别节约。（我当时对比了一下两次拍的照片，那衣服颜色都洗掉了他还在穿。）按理说他小时候家境也不差，这么节俭的习惯估计是因为家教良好了。最有名的不是他那顶传说中“小时候爷爷送的帽子”，读书的时候一直戴现在还留着。看着人高马大，其实还是个挺恋旧的人啊。

 

92L

第三盘来了，德米先发球

 

93L

...迅速40：0。开头三个发球，一个甜没碰到，一个回球下网，还有一个出界了。

唉德米今天发球确实状态好，而且上一盘盘末没有拼命追分，第三盘上来就很强势，看来是很坚定地把比赛拖长了打。刚才字幕显示了前两盘的一发得分率，甜第一盘70%，第二盘78%；德米第一盘85%，第二盘降了一点81%。

 

94L

哇甜这拍正手制胜分直接回到底角，漂亮！

 

95L

是不是我眼睛有问题，我觉得这盘上来真田击球的时机比他上一盘晚一点？是调整脚步的关系吗？

 

96L 

应该是。跑动速度和前两盘差不多，但是到位了之后好像是等了一点点时间再击球。不知道是德米球旋转提上来了还是他要站稳之后再发力保证肌肉调整到位。

德米刚才上网放短弹网弹回自己界内了，40：30，有没有可能破发啊

 

97L

反手挂网，1：0了，没机会。我觉得德米今天逮着真田不太稳定的反手位打，发球基本喂反手位。

 

98L

甜第三盘上来接发球手感略有点涩，好像没有之前好，虽然这两个发球都没有不进区了，但是多拍还是...惊险

 

99L

这个10拍以上的回合太折磨人了...

 

100L

啊！可惜！反拍边线旋转没拉够出界了。

 

101L

第三盘第一个发球局duce...这种第三盘开始体力和注意力调整速度变慢又来了，我真的怕澳网的情况再现。

真田今年除了澳网决赛之外就打过五盘，草地赛季因为调解参赛量都没有参加。自从他年纪上去还改了打法之后五盘越来越少了，尤其是今年真的怕比赛拖长了撑不住。

 

102L

破发点...

 

103L

卧槽关键时刻出Ace救回来了！！

 

104L

...一发又没了。

 

105L

二发追身，德米下网，甜Ad...上帝啊求发球状态啊！

 

106L 

德米正手return-ace制胜分。又平分

 

107L 

观众喊得我心慌...主裁示意观众安静了。

 

108L

侧身正手斜线+站在中场削球放短！！求甜甜保发啊！！！

 

109L

德米这大角度调得甜两头跑实在是...厉害。

 

110L

漂亮！！！！保发！！

 

111L

这局我要吓出病来了...刚才这个假动作真的效果逼真...头看直线手打斜线，老妖怪都不老实啊。

 

112L 

唉。不得不承认 甜底线跑动的速度真的和五六年前没法比，但是看看他现在球场上的处理比年轻的时候要老练多了。

按理说，运动员所展现出来的“时间感”对我们观众来说是模糊的，因为顶尖的球员一直在胜利，而且维持在高水平的竞技状态。我们一边老一边看着ta们打下去，每一年的记忆都被更新所以不觉得有多大变化，但是找出来以前的视频一看就知道 人是没办法对抗时间的。

 

113L

安慰一下楼上，你甜的速度和力量都化作大脑里的回沟，让他从质朴少年变成狡猾多变（不）的老人家了。（开玩笑）

就真田情况还蛮特殊的，他不是纯粹因为年纪上来了才改战术，基本上是预防伤病+提升效率才把自己球风变了一套。可以说有被动的成分，但也很主动。我们这些球迷看着他职业生涯前半段和后半段的反差就一直有个挺感伤论调，说“啊现在再也看不到当初那个光靠两条腿就能追到所有球的真田弦一郎了”。

但其实我有的时候转念想想，他改打法也好，减少参赛也好，都是为了能在球场上多留一段时间。他还想打下去，赢下去。其实换种角度看也是很有希望的一件事。

 

114L

通报一下战况

德米保发了，2：1 德米现在专注度非常好，在对方发球局制造机会，对面心理压力还没放下来好好应对新的一局就又要有压力了。

 

115L

好在甜心理素质还是很好的。心理承受能力真的是 磨练出来的。

 

116L

感谢大佬们的感慨缓解焦虑...年纪大了速效救心丸都没用了，只能靠看人煽情来喘口气

甜发球局40：30关键分，紧张死个人了！！

 

117L

卧槽这小球甜居然接到了！

 

118L

德米上网...

 

119L

甜穿越球 德米追到然后胯下打回来 但是角度不是特别好 甜直接打回空的前场！保发！！

ps刚才网前两个人的截击球都 太好看了！！！这是在打羽毛球！不是网球！

 

120L

仔细看回放德米的滑步，真是流畅啊啧啧

 

121L

德米当然了，正经比赛打得像表演赛一样的就他了。他真的是有天赋，很多回球大部分选手都不会这么处理。就比如刚才那分，虽然最后他没拿下来，真田上网之后他不打长的穿越球把真田逼回后场而是直接在网前对打，换个选手都不敢这么来

 

122L

打网球太难了，真的。

又要有身体素质，又要有心理素质，还有技巧，灵敏度，耐力，协调程度，我觉得都能算是所有运动里对于全面性要求最高的项目之一了。

 

123L

是啊。而且讲道理，这些顶尖选手从天赋和素质上来说都可以说是天选之人

打职网的，算上男子和女子一共14000个球员左右，两边世界排名前25的这五十个人不过0.36%这么点啊。然而这就是我们普遍认知中的“职业网坛”。

 

124L

124l讲的那些技能很对了，然而这些东西只有天赋是不够的，能维持+提高这些技能的全是 钞票（微笑）。125l讲得也很对，我们看到的就是网坛精英阶层。打得出来的，就和真田啊德米这样光芒万丈，打不出成绩的只能吃土。大满贯啊，大师赛啊这种固然光鲜亮丽热闹得很，但是希望赛挑战赛 很多人都不知道这些赛事存在的。

 

125L

是的。希望赛挑战赛的奖金非常低，而且汇聚没法挤进精英阶层的球员：水平高的打了几站挑战赛全胜之后积分很快往上涨，大满贯的外卡资格赛也赢的话就很容易进入高排位，但是水平不佳的球员就一直在低级赛事徘徊。

赛事主办方在这种比赛里面没钱赚，设施条件就非常差，主裁非专业，球员场上场下暴力事件一直在发生也没人管。

ITF给的低级希望赛挑战赛冠军奖金跟大满贯的冠军奖金天壤之别，可能是大满贯冠军的1%左右。

球员去参赛要付满世界飞的旅行费用，住宿费用，为了维持竞技状态还要保证优质的教练团队和医疗，虽然自己国家的网协可能能给费用上的一点点支持，但是误了比赛还有罚款，赢了的话这么点奖金也完全没有办法支持工作开销，更不用说没有赞助商的选手，基本上选择职网就是倒贴钱。

 

126L

我强排楼上！！！

还有我要讲 ITF不是老说什么打击腐败 （因为低级赛事各方为了赚钱 赌球现象非常严重）完全治标不治本，球员工会主席（对，就是真田干过两年的位置，但是这个位置其实没啥实际用处，决策也不归工会主席做）总是呼吁要提高低排位球员的收入啦比赛质量啦，但是整个系统从来就没有拿出过什么有效的政策。

最后还是靠业内非官方的人。比如幸村那个基金会除了搞支持罕见病的项目之外，两年前拉了几个集团赞助选了两站日本的挑战赛承办了。奖金没办法还是跟着ITF定的走，但是他们把球员开销里的硬性部分报销的，而且好像有条款说参加这个比赛的五年之内世界排名上升到150位之前赞助商（其中一家是优衣库）直接赞助选手

 

127L

这个赛事好像C老师微博上讲过的。严禁博彩的小比赛，这两年参加的选手年纪普遍小，很少见的质量高而且干净的低级赛事了。

 

128L

就 基金会虽然大部分运营村哥是不管的，但是主要决策估计是会参与的。而且现在大家有没有发现 你村哥真的狠，基本上他做什么都是 不嚷嚷，就是干 这种风格。

 

129L

没错了...比赛在日本本土嘛，他这个比赛能办的起来是占了本土资源的便宜。日本官方有小规模的青少年网球选手培养计划，真田那个网球学校又面向全世界招生。两项都是ITF认证过的比赛，专业的团队接管之后 好多学校那边培养出来的小选手青少年组的年龄过了之后就在这站成年组挑战赛出道了。简直像是对口比赛一样。

 

130L

蹲论坛简直涨知识...

 

131L

所以啊，竞技体育太残酷了，因为它的评价标准就是“胜利”这一条而已，别的所谓“体育精神”只有在温饱能满足的情况下才能去谈。

大部分真正的职业网球选手的生活，就是没有观众，没有钱，只能为自己而战。

 

132L

能看到的人都是胜利者，真的。

唉其实，生活是每个人都想赢的比赛，做这个选择也得为它负责任，过度夸大苦难也没有用处。严重的问题是绝对存在的，怎么改善它才是重点，所以我个人真的挺欣赏村哥这种实干派的。

 

133L

职业网坛精英级别的美网决赛第三盘4：4了同学们！

 

134L

哈哈哈哈哈哈我们瞎聊歪楼了！陈恳地致以歉意！（鞠躬

 

135L

不 我觉得能关注到这些网坛生态是一件挺好的事情。我们看见的这些选手必定是了解整个底层生态的，他们早年的时候看见过这样的残酷性还能选择这条路，都是勇者。

 

136L

打断一下科普大佬们...甜这局30：0领先，被追成30平了...

 

137L

悬。

 

138L

被破发这盘就...

 

139L

卧槽德米人都跑出去了球还落在边线上...

 

140L

甜顶一拍到对面底线 是不是出界了？？

 

141L

出界了。

 

142L

......

 

143L

破发了。德米这分破发确实打得漂亮，猜到一发外角直接闪身正手抽了一条直线，甜完全没可能跑到位的。

下一局德米发球胜盘局了，求回破...

 

144L

又来Ace。德米第三盘状态回到第一盘了，UE打到现在很少

 

145L

两个人都喘得厉害，你看甜那个汗流得啊

 

146L

40：30

 

147L

中路对抽...然后德米率先分点边线了！

 

148L

两拍正手连续压边线，追不到的。

 

149L

第三盘4：6甜输掉了。

 

150L

这简直和澳网一模一样......

唉 第三盘的体力和集中力简直是跨不去的坎，回合撑不长，UE往上涨。接发球状态往下滑，发球比前两盘好一点。

中央台的解说刚才讲，这个状态在35岁以上的球员里面很常见，体力，集中力，稳定性，还有调整的灵活性在比赛中盘集体下降。看得出来啊，刚才那盘抢点压上的思路效果不是太好，制胜分和UE持平这就不太好办了。

 

151L

求他下一盘调回来啊！！不管最后赢还是输，只是希望他对自己职业生涯的最后也是满意的

 

152L

（奶一口甜）就算他下一盘调回来，还有第五盘呢。

 

153L

天都亮了

 

154L

包厢里面除了村哥 都 一脸沉重（。

我真的看不得村妹这么担心的样子。

 

155L

我现在就和村妹一个样子...导播每到关键时刻就切村哥不动如山严肃脸的镜头 我觉得就是为了告诉观众：学学人家这心理素质。

 

156L

第四盘。球场里开灯了，甜把帽子摘掉了，这盘他先发。

 

157L

唉，接着151l的话往下讲 真田这种人，他要是这场不赢估计是 不会对自己满意的（。

 

158L

是啊，甜对自己要求高这一点简直到了极限恐怖的程度。当年作为五盘专业户登上顶点，到了职业生涯的末期却没法赢下五盘大战，这是多痛苦的事情。

 

159L

别说了...我真的害怕...

 

160L

真田不算天赋异禀的选手啊，他只有凭借这种苦行僧一样的自我要求才有资本站在现在这个位置的。

你想想，他们那年一起得到青少年世界杯亚军的日本队当初有二十多个人，现在去搜搜他们的名字，除了真田和幸村，还有两个现在在真田的网球学校官网上能找到教练信息，再没有一个人的名字和职业网球相关。虽然这里面大部分人不会选择以自己的兴趣爱好为职业，在这群人里，再加上当初那些其他国家的小选手里面算下来，真田大概算不上能力第一的选手。

我印象里真田提过当年青少年世界杯给过他极大的震撼（时间久远 要是记错请别打），当时我其实觉得他话里不止那么简单。见过这么多优秀的竞争对手，还有前面挑战赛希望赛那些不够杰出的选手的生存状态，运动场上的胜负不仅定荣辱，甚至有决生死的滋味。当时去想如果以此为生要做好怎样的准备，这才是真正刺激到他的事情。

 

161L

说得没错了。真田不是那种自我认知有偏差的人。一路过来做什么改变目标都很明确的。而且他做的改变这么彻底，说实话，换个人真的不一定能做到。

卧槽好球！！

 

162L

这分！真田一发追身，德米闪开之后分点但是甜预判是准的！到位之后正手直线过网高度特别低的一拍顶到底线附近，德米拉上旋球，然后甜上网一拍凌空制胜分！！

盘分落后，这一盘不拿下来整场比赛就送给对方了。压力状态下还是很敢打的。

 

163L

甜发球开始很低声地吼了。气势刚才那两球开始往上提了感觉

 

164L

他也是聪明。知道第三盘硬要调整估计调不过来，干脆第四盘重新开始

 

165L

保发了1：0

 

166L

加油啊。就这么打下去

 

167L

164l说得有道理，我们看着紧张，替他担心，但是他自己知道该怎么对待波动状态。

 

168L

我觉得，到了第四盘两边居然都有种“比赛才刚开始”的感觉...现在这分两个人的正手抽击球都快得吓死人了...他们持久力真的太神奇了，都两个小时过去了还这么...

 

169L

啊可惜 这球出界了 30：15德米领先

 

170L

德米要是今天拿到冠军，发球绝对是最大功臣。状态真的好，又来Ace

 

171L

我的天这拍甜反手小斜线线路真神，就落在发球线上吧！40：30了

 

172L

1：1

 

173L

我觉得这盘上来真田换方式了？

这盘前两局都没有见他特别追求很极致的回球角度，就是死扣回球过网+不失误，然后优势积累起来再来一拍角度大一点的制胜分。但是值得注意的一点，虽然角度不追求，但是回球深度绝对没有减，而且相对于之前几盘一直瞄着左右边线打但是会有失误，这一次好像深球浅球相结合的方式多了，每一分回合数也多起来了..

 

174L

我也有这种感觉，好像主动把节奏放慢了，反而是德米在提速+加力打

 

175L

你看他还主动打削球过渡，强迫对面提上旋

 

176L

果然是在主动降速，这一分几乎每拍都在接力打，德米最后一拍正手突然提速度结果出底线了。

真田想干嘛啊？自己不快速建立优势，把回合拖长他比较被动，而且德米一会儿就会适应过来然后压着打的。

 

177L

先看看再说

 

178L

40：15，德米回球下网了

场上这个形势简直是此消彼长 变幻莫测...

德米在这种相持球里面没办法主动掌握进程，真田切削和平击球并用的方式拉长回合，不靠角度靠旋转...就刚才那分最后的削球旋转特别强，反弹高度超级低...

 

179L

我觉得还有一个他能这么做的原因，这盘开局一发好像比之前状态好了一点。

 

180L

人德米也不慌啊，真田发球就陪着他磨长回合，自己发球局很稳很坚决地推快节奏+大角度。

 

181L

卧槽...

 

182L

这 居然追到了？！

 

183L

甜不要命了？几百年没见过的 近乎劈横叉的 滑步 都拿出来用了？

 

184L

不是不要命。是不要腿了。

 

185L

天啊这分拿下来甜得累死了吧，前后左右四个方向都跑到极致了 （我觉得现场观众喊得要疯）...这跑动速度简直和之前判若两人（。

 

186L

30平

 

187L

求破发...？

 

188L

回复184l：我突然觉得，真田估计真的可以不要腿了...别忘了今天是他的退役赛，职业生涯最后（！）一场网球比赛了，他没有下一场需要照顾，不用想如果今天过劳下一站比赛会怎么样，也不用想肌肉损伤会给自己带来多大麻烦...就算今天打完之后路都走不动了，也无所谓了不是吗。

像真田这样性格的人估计是决定：把自己拥有的一切奉献给接下来的这几个小时了...

 

189L

好球！！！！！！破发点！！

 

190L

甜跑动中挑高球，德米后场高压，这个破发点救回来了。平分

 

191L

网球真特么刺激。

 

192L

我 赞同。观众喊他们名字我听见一声心脏就颤一下...

 

193L

看着他这么跑，十二年老粉丝真的快要哭了。

三十岁之前他都能够像这样跑的，大伤一次之后的恢复期如果不改战术他的好不容易积累出来的成绩绝对就掉下去了...当时怕他被伤病毁了，他没让人失望，一直走到今天他还敢跑，真是梦回上一个十年。

 

194L

我觉得真田是最不会让这种外来的因素阻碍自己的，尤其伤病。他这么一路走来已经见过不少因为不可抗力而令人扼腕的事情了。

老早以前，好像是幸村退役的时候（？）记者采访的时候他讲，当年极有才华的竞争对手因为永久性伤病直接放弃运动员生涯，走上一条完全不同的人生道路，至今一只手提不了重物。

再说幸村和他一起长大的，他等于是不断见证幸村想尽各种办法抗拒身体限制达到这样的高度，而且“佩服幸村当时那种毫无恐惧的决心”，当时为了延长职业生涯不可能不去主动改变。

 

195L

等等，现在还没有到欢呼的时候...

虽然真田状态上来了，但是两个人到目前为止都还是在互保发球局 关键现在局分是4：4，而且两个人在对方发球局里都拿不到破发点，如果这盘最后抢七的话，对德米无疑是非常有利。只要他拿下这一盘 美网冠军就是他的了，相反甜还得再打一盘而且得确定取胜

 

196L

德米连甜的一发都踩进底线内一米去抢了，我算是知道为什么之前真田那种抢点打法效果没那么好了，因为德米今天在这块上面真的发挥得比他更加稳定而且主动

 

197L

现在两个人发球局用时差不多？

 

198L

目测差不多。

 

199L

...真田这个跑动速度是真·肉眼可见地提升了。刚才这个小球几乎就落在网边上而且带侧旋也救回来了

 

200L

可惜人跑出场，自己这边整片场地空的，outside-in打成了但是德米也有到位...

 

201L

发球局又是关键分30平。

这局绝对绝对是要守住，否则下一局就是德米发球胜赛局了

 

202L

漂亮！！！真田！

制胜分前面那个反弹球处理得太好了...球没怎么弹跳就自己压低重心下蹲，反手挑了一条小斜线，销魂啊

 

203L

真田这个体格能做到重心转变这么流畅也是不容易，因为他移动和步伐的特点是扎实而非灵巧。现在男子网坛能做到当年幸村那种，近乎使用直觉一步到位，协调力很强的步伐的人还没出现过...

 

204L

一发弹网出界+二发Ace球 成功保发了！！我心心念念的发球是要 回来了吗...

 

205L

这5：4真的来之不易...

中央台的解说刚才讲，“通过这几局的表现我们足以了解真田凭借什么能够在三十六岁的年龄还保持在这样的高度，面对自己状态的波动去主动减少失误的可能性，通过每一拍能确定的高质量回球累积优势，给对手制造一种无形中的压力，因为就算他在防守，不注定进攻，你很难攻陷他的防守，又觉得他时刻在寻找机会反扑。这个场景就是真田初出茅庐时给我们留下的最深刻的印象，而令人惊喜的是，他到现在还保留了这个特质，而且在这样一场比赛当中奉献给自己和观众。”

 

206L

解说。

感谢您真情实感地夸他。但是——

我求您。在这种关键时刻——

别。

奶。

 

207L

...解说并不准备放过甜。

“真田弦一郎，当年是五盘大战胜率最高的球员之一。”

 

208L

解说其实讲得挺对的。真田在德米这个发球局里面就是防守反击的标准打法，看着跑得辛苦，但是每一拍旋转都是有自己思路的。但是德米不是普通选手啊。刚才这分就是真田救到球了，打回去瞄的位置德米绝对跑不到，但是就差几厘米界外了。

 

209L

...真田连回头球都想救我真的怕他摔

 

210L

没救到

 

211L

我的妈这球打到拍框上飞出去了。

德米保发5：5

谁来给我换一颗心脏啊！！！我真的不行了！！！

 

212L

呵，就是因为从小看网球，我整个学生生涯所有考试前都不紧张（。

 

213L

认真看吧

30：15甜领先。还是打得很耐心，除了创造机会的几拍之外不加力打

 

214L

卧槽突然提速+大角度变线！！！这个德米绝对是一下子没反应过来

率先保发6：5。就看接下来这一局了，如果拿不下了就抢七，拿下来就第五盘再战，老天保佑啊啊啊啊

 

215L

德米拍球时间变长了，是在缓神吗？

 

216L

这两人想到一块去了，同时抽对角线...甜正手变线下网了

 

217L

德米的反手斜线也出界

 

218L

漂亮。甜这两个回球角度都大，一深一浅但是不贴线保证不出界...

 

219L

都稳得跟什么一样。我简直听不见观众再喊，连解说的声音都没听到刚才

 

220L

40：40 求破发！！！！！！

 

221L

内角Ace，德米Ad

 

222L

卧槽真田又开始压上抢一发了，正手凌空制胜分扫出来了

回到平分

 

223L

天啊这个长回合

 

224L

14拍！甜AD

 

225L

刚才这分简直是教科书般的上旋裹带大角度变线...球都是大弧线飞到飘到另一边场地的一样，德米这个角度已经扯得巨大了 但是我觉得甜简直是被26岁的他自己附体了...不仅追到，制胜分又是一个下蹲找低弹跳点的小斜线！！！

 

226L

德米一发擦网 

还是一发

 

227L

接发inside-out再接回头球！

 

228L

德米重心调过来接到了

 

229L

切削放短！

破发！

 

230L

7：5！

五盘！！！！同志们 连村哥都站起来了！！

 

231L

...谁说当年那个真田弦一郎再也见不到了？

我们或许都忘了他当年是什么样子。但是他自己绝对没有忘记。

 

232L

难以相信。

按理说，运动员退役不是短时间内做的草率决定。用和从前别无二致，甚至更加极致的方式面对已经决定好的终结，实在是令人敬佩。运动员对竞争的执着和热爱是我们人不能想象也不能理解的，大概这就是他们能达到这种高度的理由。

 

233L

是啊，真田35岁之后还维持这么高的竞技水准的就不说了，有多少曾经辉煌的老选手已经挤不进大满贯，一年无多少胜绩，但仍然在打球的。真田30岁前有重大伤病的时候就有人说他该退役，但是看看今天他走到了什么地步吧。

ta们都是用这种态度对待自己的职业的，少数人被世人看见，剩下的我们看不见。

 

234L

到了这个份上我必须说。

真田先生，请您赢。

这个第五盘的机会请您不要放过，在最后的这个夜晚把奖杯捧回来。

 

235L

加油啊

 

236L

真田第五盘加油！！！！！

 

237L

（全场沸腾下）开始了。

甜先发

 

238L

我现在就比较担心真田体力问题，刚才那盘后半段打得太疯了。（但是我注意到村哥现在的表情十分有趣，他和真田教练脸上的放松程度完全不一样。严肃，但是感觉比比赛开始的时候要放松，很满意的样子。

 

239L

村哥脑回路向来奇怪哈哈哈哈哈

真田站定分点打大斜线。30：15

 

240L

卧槽漂亮！

这分精彩，德米接到回头球扫了个直线，压边线好球

 

241L

外角Ace。1：0保发

 

242L

甜还是很稳的。

刚才第四盘拿下来吼完一声，决胜盘重新调过来认认真真打

 

243L

德米也是。但是我觉得真田的移动比第四盘要紧张，还是有疲劳感

 

244L

的确，盘间休息的时候我看见真田不停地在捶腿。

 

245L

啊可惜！

这拍甜接发球反拍直线已经顶到底了，德米重心往下移，跑动中甩了一条前场小斜线...

15：0

 

246L

40：0 

体力怪物 x2，这两分全是长回合，德米好像注意到甜疲劳反应了？前后调动居多，再偶然穿插大角度的左右调动，逼对方急刹+转向。真田这盘体力我不觉得能支撑他像上盘那样打完

 

247L

1：1

 

248L

246l讲得对。刚刚两个发球局都不是最关键的局数，但是真田刚刚那局还是非常拼，拼但是因为自己失误而得不了分的话，对心态上也有一定影响...

 

249L

现在每打一分我内心都是煎熬！！！

 

250L

切削放短！漂亮！

 

251L

比起小球漂亮，德米及时跑到位了这一点更值得注意...

一般末盘看到这种球人就留在底线不会动了，而且刚刚这球他接到了，弹网没过而已...

 

252L

...这个发球德米一开始猜错方向了，重心变了一下才接到，出界。

30：15

 

253L

真田这个汗出得呀...我都替他热

 

254L

甜甜发球动作的迷惑性还是不算高，刚刚这个虽然球速提上来了，但是身体转向稍微有点明显

 

255L

30平

 

256L

...反拍变线挂网。30：40，破发点来了

 

257L

啊啊啊啊啊啊求保发！！！（我静音了。观众喊得我真的心慌

 

258L

一发不进区...

 

259L

二发浅了，德米迎前抢点！！

 

260L

但是角度被猜对了

 

261L

德米上网！

 

262L

卧槽...网前凌空！

 

263L

真田底线挑高球过顶！！ 界内！！

破发点救回来了！

 

264L

德米接发球出界 甜AD...

 

265L

惊险无比，还是保发了！！ 2：1。

我要喝口水去 不行了...

 

266L

这楼里活着发言的还有几个啊（。

 

267L

我还在回味刚才破发点上那个挑高球...正好砸在底线内啊！

 

268L

甜换球拍了。

 

269L

上来第一个 甜反拍直线接发挂网。这球要是过去了就是return-ace

 

270L

瞬间30：0

 

271L

...瞬间保发。2：2

 

272L

与其说是德米专注度高，不如说是甜甜现在状态稍微有点跟不上。

 

273L

回复272l：不一定。甜这局又有点回到强迫性追求刁钻角度的路子上了...我觉得这个调整真的是因为想要快速解决回合。但是这就对专注度的要求非常高了...

 

274L

接下来两局要到关键局了！

 

275L

后面几盘发球倒是比之前好了不少，至少是真田的平均水平

反手位还是时好时坏...

 

276L

八拍的回合一步一步往深了顶！！优势积累之后迎前正手制胜分！

 

277L

现在真的开始每拍子都吼了...

决胜盘的气氛实在是，太吓人了。五星的解说都不怎么说话了...15：0

 

278L

卧槽......

 

279L

甜甜撑住！！

 

280L

可惜了

这么长一个回合最后还是反手变线下网了...30平。

 

281L

令人窒息...现在两个人明显在纠缠，真田追求角度和精确度，但是德米一直在拉上旋，高弹跳球喂给真田今天不太稳的反手来抑制他的状态，争取自己跑动时间，而且很明显，真田体力现在跟不上，越拖越久反而自己会失误。

 

282L

但是他也没有别的选择了。

 

283L

如果这关及时撑过去还是有希望的...

 

284L

Duce了

甜甜加油啊！！

 

285L

重复一个落点打了四趟！！先浅后深，正面压德米正手位，一拍比一拍重，最后一拍打到底角！

甜AD

 

286L

一发不进区 德米站进场抢二发！

 

287L

正拍斜线制胜分！！

 

288L

不对，德米挑战了

 

289L

......差大概三厘米的样子，是出界。

 

290L

德米这拍正手outside-in真的是 非常利落。

破发点来了...

 

291L

德米第五盘拿到的第二个破发点了，甜甜还没拿到过

 

292L

破发点上的二发...

 

293L

二发发了个追身！

 

294L

德米上网！！！

 

295L

啊啊啊啊啊啊凉了

 

296L

...网前反拍直线直接顶到底线。破发了...

 

297L

甜要凉...

退役战一个美网亚军，其实也足够了QAQ...幸村当年最后那个美网也是亚军啊。（再见我关电视了。真的不敢看。

 

298L

幸村那个美网，按他这种按“不赢干脆不打”的思路安排职业生涯的人来说，说不定他超想赢...现在的真田都走到决赛了，拼到第五盘了，就差这么一步走不过去就 太遗憾了...

 

299L

德米发球局15平

 

300L

卧槽真田底线下旋球之后突然变速！！15比30了！！

 

301L

我靠求破发求破发求破发！！！！！

 

302L

一发内角Ace回到30平！还是关键分！！

 

303L

马上！破发点出现了！！！

 

304L

网带帮忙啊！！德米闪身正手斜线弹网改变方向，自己身边整个场地都是空的！甜甜直接压上凌空制胜分！！

求您拿下破发点！！（速效救心丸已经吃光。

 

305L

二发...真田站进场抢点...

 

306L

但是他退回底线去了！！德米发球上网！

 

307L

反拍直线！反拍直线！老子等了这么久终于关键时刻打成了！！！

穿越球太漂亮了！真田回破，现在比分3：3，决胜盘再次回到同一起跑线！！！

 

308L

我...真的...要...心脏骤停了...

把电视关了但是还是忍不住手贱在论坛上刷比分......人为什么要这样折磨自己！！！这比赛为什么还不给个痛快啊！！！

 

309L

本人现在心脏瘙痒，根本坐不住，站在电视机前面兜圈圈，不时去厨房拿点早饭，我妈觉得我怕是有病了...

 

310L

这就是为什么真正看比赛的人才明白，最后计分板上的一个分数才是忽略了这项运动本身的内容和美。竞技体育以输赢论成就，但是运动员之所以本人记住，从来不是仅仅因为ta赢了多少冠军，而是因为ta的行动让你欣赏，ta的精神让你赞誉。

 

311L

真田自己的发球局一鼓作气拿下。4：3

 

312L

到现在也根本没法评价他们如何执行战术，好像全凭身体本能和经验直觉一样去打完比赛...真田最重要的是战斗意识不涣散，关键分咬分能力还是保持住了，与此同时第五盘最开头重新开始追求精确度的方法又回来了，而且现在德米的状态不如第一盘的时候好，对抗下来反而真田开始占优了...

 

313L

德米的发球质量一如既往，这一整场球都非常好...

 

314L

好球！！

 

315L

德米正手重复落点，也保发。现在4：4，下一局真田发球局必须保下来！

 

316L

我现在有这样一种感觉：自己已经全然忘记了时间，甚至不在乎上一分，现在他们打出的每一拍都仅仅是一个动作，甚至没有别的什么意义，但我的心脏和呼吸都随着网球弹地而运动。

 

317L

没错...也许这同样是运动员们的感觉吧。

 

318L 

真田发球局30：15领先！

 

319L

快打衔接又回来了！发球把德米扯出场地，正反手两个靠近边线球！！

 

320L

...这两分打得实在是太漂亮了。脚步生涩感完全恢复，非常精准的落点，每个球德米基本上都要进行最大距离的跑动或者完全没有时间调重心，比赛的最后终于是能达到“每一拍都往死里打”的状态了。

 

321L

真田保发， 5：4！下面看德米了...这一局也是非保不可的发球局，不然就和第四盘最后一局同样结局了。

 

322L

卧槽！！！真田连续两个正手打边线重复落点！0：15！

 

323L

打疯了打疯了...站进场抢一发，直接凌空一拍斜线再下一分0：30！！

 

324L

你们别奶啊！！！

德米一记Ace加上真田一个接发下网，回到30平了！

 

325L

又是正手连续抽击球，真田的随挥现在带到整个身体转过去了，追成duce...

 

326L

德米回球出界！！

真甜的第一个 冠军点...

 

327L

司线这声out简直响彻云霄...德米面对破发点和冠军点的二发...

 

328L

二发发了个中路 真田正手斜线分点...

 

329L

德米到位！回球到对角真田也到位了！

 

330L

漂亮的双手反拍直线！德米挑战！

 

331L

跪求界内！！

 

332L

跪求界内！！

 

333L

OMG IT'S IN!!!!!!!!!

 

334L

真田！真田！他是冠军！他做到了！！

 

335L

拍子脱手直接跪地！！！

真田弦一郎！带着美国网球公开赛冠军头衔结束职业生涯！！！

 

336L

祝福我们甜！！！你是所有人的骄傲！！

 

337L 

天哪。鹰眼出结果的那一刹那泪眼朦...所有人，法拉盛公园的所有人都在欢呼，千百双手为他举起。

我甚至没有真实感，上一秒我们为一个人的胜利祈祷呐喊，下一秒却发现故事的主人公已经这么平静地去和他的对手拥抱，这已经是他的告别。

 

338L

后面包厢里面，村哥像一座塑像一样杵在那里盯着真田看，人家对着全场观众招手呢没空理你啊！快点回头加入啊，包厢里的人已经抱成一团开始蹦蹦跳跳了！（真田爸爸，意料之外的，是个活泼的人啊。这孩子是遗传的谁啊，整天这么严肃哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）

 

339L

楼上不用担心！教练一把把村哥扯进了亲友们的怀抱！！！

 

340L

看台上有个球迷朋友举了一块牌子，上面写着村哥那句名言“HE WILL BE IS THE BEST TENNIS PLAYER IN THE WORLD”　　

你们看哪，他做到了。

他就是最好的网球选手。

 

341L 

狂欢之中唯一寂静的地方竟然是这片球场...真田现在就把东西收到球包里面，坐在自己座位上动也不动。　

这双眼睛啊。就这么慢慢扫过整片球场，没有泪水，平静却涌动。

 

342L

我看到他这个样子就哭了。

当年的他赢了第一个大满贯之后激动落泪，那个时候他26岁。十年过去了，36岁的他在比赛里依然能像26时那样毫无保留地狂奔，而一座大满贯的奖杯，甚至是“离去”，已经不会让他流下眼泪了...

一个人有多少个十年去见证另一个人的生命啊。

 

343L

是啊，真田真的是 （对我来说）网球选手中非常特别的存在。

年轻的时候并不耀眼，岁月打磨之后却变得越来越无可替代。最开始的时候跟在别人身后走，或许走不到最前面让所有人都看见，但他的步子没有停止过。我这个年龄已经不是那种狂热的粉丝了，小时候为之疯狂的球员早就退役，这项运动还是坚持看到了今天。不得不说，每一个人都有鼓舞到我的地方。

 

344L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈回忆青春大戏是要开始了吗！让我为大家从《天下足球》歌单里选一首BGM伴奏！

 

345L

没啥可回忆的啦，说来说去也无非那些话，“他老了，我也老了”。

说实话，每到这种时候我就觉得，不管是在场欢呼雀跃的观众也好，还是我们这些看着电视机流眼泪的球迷，和真正喜爱的对象之间都有一条鸿沟。我确实有感怀，可这个情绪是无法传递给他的。这些运动员退役会勾起我们自己的感怀，说实在的，到底是纪念他们的离去还是缅怀自己的过去呢。

 

346L

摸摸楼上...

虽然无法传递，但这个感情还是真实的呀。

人的“爱”真是玄妙啊。它可以单纯因为欣赏而产生，既无法给予这个被欣赏的人，去爱的人也没有什么回报。

 

347L

楼上的大佬们，打断一下。马上颁奖典礼了！你们再讲下去就要开始探讨哲学问题了！

 

348L

大概是因为甜甜退役啊...站着准备颁奖了，德米还在那里和真田咬耳朵哈哈哈哈哈！小天才（突然发现也不能叫他小天才了，已经步入老天才行列了）刚刚打完的时候低沉了一小会儿，现在恢复过来了。

今天他们俩真的难分伯仲，就像刚刚赛事主席讲的，“You put on a magnificent show, personify all the great values of this sport."

 

349L 

德米也超级棒！！！

 

350L

真田退了以后就看他了！

 

351L

央五这个解说音量真的逼疯我...场地里讲的英文听不清，解说翻译的中文也听不清（微笑）。

 

352L

（我尽力了）

德米：“大家晚上好。首先感谢所有让这场优秀的赛事运作起来的工作人员和赞助商，没有你们我们不可能有这样舒适的体验，谢谢你们，这两周都非常完美...

 

353L

“大概唯一一件例外，就是 站在我身边的，今天的冠军，在这之后就要离开球场了...弦一郎祝贺你和你的团队所取得的一切，你配得上这个冠军...你所做的曾经给予我激励，不管是作为对手还是场下的朋友，你都无比优秀...能在我的网球生涯里碰到这样一位同僚，是我的荣幸。

 

354L

“我今年已经30岁了。我希望自己的职业生涯也能像弦一郎这样长久，在球场上竞争的感觉真的非常好，我确定他以后会想念这种感觉，我们会想念他。这届赛事我对自己的状态是感到满意的，我会努力把这个状态保持到赛季末，明年再回到这里来...这个奖盘已经很漂亮了，但奖杯还是比它好看一点（全场爆笑）...

 

355L

“谢谢我的团队，在这个赛季里我们一直一起努力，谢谢所有的球迷粉丝，谢谢你们的支持，我非常非常感激。”

 

356L

呜呜呜呜德米！他真的太好了！

而且，我实名感谢楼上这位大神 造福众生啊。

 

357L

祝福德米。今天最后结局略有遗憾，但是打得真的太棒了。

你是我们的世界第一啊！老人们全都离去之后的男子网坛 交给你了！

 

358L

甜甜上来了...

20XX年美网冠军得主，十八届大满贯得主，真田弦一郎。

 

359L

捧杯太美了！！

 

360L

甜甜：“（先长呼了一口气）谢谢大家...这 将是我最后一次站在这里说话了。毋庸置疑这是一场非常好的比赛，我为能与这样优秀的对手竞争而感到荣幸。他打得非常棒，非常年轻，至少和我相比（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！说实话，我真的不觉得甜甜和他出道的时候相比苍老了多少...一出道即苍老.jpg）这是我们的世界第一，安德列，请你一定要一直打下去，网球需要你，它的未来是属于你，和我们其他优秀的年轻人的。

 

361L

“我站在这里能看见用各种语言写成的牌子，你们在这么长时间的比赛里都举着它们，每一次都是这样。真的非常感谢。其实我不觉得给你们带去了什么，但是（哽咽了...）不断被你们感动着...

（这句不翻译了，英文本身就足够美）“I know some of you came here to say goodbye to me. I appreciate that. But I wish all of you would stay after I say goodbye.

“有一天我们这些人都会老去，离开球场。但如果你们仍然站在看台上，继续去欣赏它，这个运动的生命就会继续下去。

 

362L

“我想谢谢所有为这项赛事而努力的人，你们的所作所为值得我们运动员付出一切来表现出这个运动的精彩之处。还有全世界各地，巡回赛场上这么多为了网球而工作的人，在巡回赛场上这么多年的回忆都因为你们的创造而非常美好，谢谢你们...

 

363L

“最后我真的，必须把最深的感谢给我的团队，我们一起经历了我的职业生命，我们不是一个团队，而是一个家庭。没有你们就没有今天的我...这段旅程到今天会结束了，但这不会是我们之间的终结。

“谢谢所有人。我会带着这些，充满欢欣和泪水的回忆开始另一种生活。谢谢你们。（还是忍不住鞠躬了...

 

364L

谢谢听译大佬...

 

365L

他把冠军的样子留在了这片球场上，网球的时间还在继续，以后的以后还会有无数的冠军轮番登上这个舞台，但属于真田弦一郎的网球已经停驻，在网球的世界里他将永不老去。

 

366L

人类是留不住的，“再见”才是真正的人生。

可我多么不愿与你道别。

Thank you for all these years. 

 

367L

Thank you for all these years. 

 

368L

Thank you for all these years. 

 

369L

Thank you for all these years. 

关上电视，感慨万千啊...

从大兹维列夫，到小克，到幸村，再到小兹维列夫，今天送走了真田。从此之后的网球场上再也见不到这些熟悉的人了。

这里面年长的几位经历过后四巨头时代和费纳常青，那个时候老球员和年轻球员之间的差距非常大，根本就没有年轻球员真的能够从技术革新的角度去打破这些人的统治，心理素质也跟不上，经验也不够，发展近乎到停滞的状态，年轻人光靠身体素质偶尔能打败当年的老人们，打赢了还被质疑说 “不过是年轻罢了”。

 

370L

所以90一代“失落”，95一代先是“迷茫”，后来才闯出自己的天地。

说实在的，现在我也能体会他们的困境：当人们认为输给某些人是正常的事情的时候，挑战这些巨头多么困难啊。

 

371L

事实证明，青年才俊并非没有。

被人们认为是“平庸之才”也有无限的潜能可以激发

 

372L

没错了...当年应该算是，老巨头基本上全部退役之前小克突然爆发狂扫冠军，同年下半年的幸村横空出世。一个身体素质优异的力量型，和一个纯粹技术流一碰面就世纪大战

 

373L

那个时候的网球真的是让人感叹 “终于又焕发了年轻的光彩。”

 

374L

小克其实是个天才，球风非常大胆，但是以前漫不经心，特别容易丧失兴趣，连“我不想打很无聊的比赛“这种话也讲过哈哈哈哈哈！！要不是村哥这种画风奇异的黑马跑出来怼他，他说不定赢都赢腻了（。

 

375L

伟大的对手互相成就啊。而且这两个人最开始的时候都是遭到质疑的，幸村当年那种阶段性养老调休 一出来就扫冠扫亚的方式被很多人说过功利心太强，虽然全世界都知道他身体有点啥问题，影响参赛安排，但是他又没有啥伤病，一直很健康地出来打就赢球...

然而人家整个职业生涯都是这么安排，从来没因为赢得多了排名高了就少休赛，久而久之就没有人再讲什么。他实力更是没话讲，当是那种普遍底线上旋打法的职业网坛给他这种古典（也不知道这位上哪里学的）+现代结合的技术流一冲击，实在是 真·砍瓜切菜。

 

376L

但他这条路终究没有走完。

 

377L

是啊...

就我觉得幸村和普通的职业网球选手不一样，仿佛他的整个职业生涯并不是在追求普遍意义上的作为运动员的成功。或许是追求他自己的什么梦，但我们就不得而知了。或许也不是这样，他也像这些球员一样，终究是被自己身体所限，只做到了昙花一现。

 

378L

把幸村的技术融入到自己的打法里，这一点最终是由真田做到了。

 

379L

不止。现在的德米，他是有点大兹维列夫的灵活影子，加上幸村的这种技术流的特点，还有自己本身的球感，都是在自己血液的里融进前人的造物。（这样讲起来，我们是真的不断在见证网球时代的变革啊。它因为技术革新和竞争刺激而走向新生，还有这么多年轻人在继续塑造着它的未来。

 

380L

我现在，关上电视望着黑屏，怅然若失。

 

381L

回复380l：诶等一下！！后面还有真田退役式！别关电视啊！

 

382L

回复381l：！！！哪里有的看啊！！！电视已经转到体育新闻了（。

 

383L

网络直播！

 

384L

马上开始了！！！！

 

385L

刚刚画面才切回来，现在是一堆 

我打赌 

你们 

非常 想 看 到 的 人 

一个接一个地走出来！！！！！

德米也在拎着自己包跑到自己包厢里站着去了，看样子是要留下来看真田的退役式。一个亚军，他自己会有点遗憾吧。但是留下来送别实在是太温暖了。

 

386L

！！！！原来大兹小兹还有小克都是为了这个退役仪式去看决赛的啊！！！天啊我爱官方...这一波接一波的催泪是要杀人啊...

 

387L

还有村哥QAQ

 

388L

官方圆梦系列。有生之年系列。电视台不播天打雷劈系列。

唉...看着这四个人穿着西装而非运动衣，肩并肩地站在球场上。这么放松地对着彼此微笑，我太感动了，这简直在梦中才会再次出现的场景...他们先后离开，渐渐不再被人们提起，而留下过痕迹的人们总还会回来TAT 

好久不见。你们还好吗！！！

 

389L

甜甜走出来了...他旧日的对手们站在战场中央等待着他，他和他们都曾将自己的名字刻在这座银杯上。法拉盛灯火通明，起立的人群在呼喊同一个人的名字...我 爆哭...

“One of the greatest in the history of tennis!!!"

 

390L

你甜眼睛盯地板 不好意思了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

 

391L

卧槽讲的啥啊...根本听不清楚。主持人开场吹了一通，甜甜依旧 腼腆·不知道怎么接话哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

（后面四个人笑得啊...你们收敛一点哈哈哈哈哈！！

 

392L

...这么满场的欢呼久久不停 

甜忍眼泪忍得超努力。观众怕是要鼓掌鼓到他哭出来...

 

393L 我是楼主

“We found some of your friends who knew you more than anyone else to come here. Let's bring them up to hear their comments, and PLEASE don't be shy to accept.”

 

394L 

楼主出现啦！晚上好啊！（赞美在现场的楼主和您的昵称哈哈哈哈哈哈！！跟雪妹子问好！

（主持大大调戏甜甜 干得漂亮。）

 

395L

我可不可以不要脸地恳求一下在现场的or在看直播的大佬们在论坛上刷一下退役式都说了写啥啊！！人在出门了真的看不到了otz

 

396L 我是楼主

回复394l：哈哈哈哈哈跟你道声早上好！雪现在特别专注地盯着现场呢。这个场合对她而言很重要的，应该不会分心上论坛

回复395l：上来就是来造福人民群众的。现场速度衔接很快，估计没空翻译，但是都是大白话同志们应该都看得懂的。

 

397L 我是楼主

先是小克上来：

“It has been a long time since we played against each other, but the memory lives fresh. I've enjoyed seeing you fought like a warrior against all the challenges. 

“And of course, I am proud of what you've achieved. You've made a great deal out of your career and all I wish you is great fun and love in your life outside court.”

 

398L 

这个拥抱太苏了。让我感慨一下小克的身材+巧克力颜色的皮肤。真的HOT。

 

399L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这几个人站在一起肤色形成一个色阶哈哈哈哈！

 

400L 我是楼主

大兹：

“What an honor for me to be here. 

“I'm part of a generation of many profound players. Some of them led the field. Others broke through. And I've seen talent, flashes of inspiration and diligence sparking throughout this decade. 

“I'm proud to be part of such a generation that produced the very best. And Genichirou you've made excellence out of tennis. Thank you very much for making tennis great. ”

 

401L 我是楼主

到小兹了：

“Courage, diligence, integrity, skills, honesty, and what he achieved is one of the most excellent remarks in the history of tennis. There are just too many words to describe how great a man he is.（笑） And I'm sure that all of you are thinking the same （哈哈哈哈哈是的！

“All I wish him is happiness and good health for the rest of his life. Thank you for being such a great player, a great friend and a great man. Enjoy your life."

 

402L

时隔多年。兹维列夫兄弟，哥哥一如既往学霸，弟弟一如既往可爱+甜吹属性是要一辈子了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

 

403L

到村哥致辞了...我为什么这么紧张...

 

404L

天啊。本届美网最感人时刻QAQ

 

405L

村哥拿了话筒，想要说话，但是愣在那里硬是一句话也没说出来...没办法低下头轻轻笑了一声，然后——

直接抱过去了。

 

406L

世纪拥抱...他们俩这都一起打球三十多年了，见证彼此从孩子到少年，勇敢地选择，战胜无数对手，伤病，和自我，一个提前离去，一个战斗至今。网球的生命从来都有对方的陪伴...

 

407L

这真是 超越爱情。

 

408L

甜甜低头抵了一下村哥肩膀，村哥拍了一下甜的背...

　　

409L 我是楼主

村哥缓过来了（我也缓过来了）：

“I will keep it brief."

全场观众：NO！

 

410L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！泪中带笑QAQ

 

411L 我是楼主

村哥笑着说：

“As everyone knows, we've, (笑）been through a lot together and come to this point in time. I was having flashbacks about him playing tennis as a 4-year-old child. At that time he was not a tough guy like this at all （全场爆笑hhhhh）...he shed tears when he missed an important shot, jumped up high after winning a match, and he grew up. 

“But he hasn't changed. He never gave up in a match or anything he faced. I was inspired, encouraged and moved by what he did and how he persisted in his path in all these years. I am and have always been proud of you. 

 

412L

卧槽...甜甜听到 “I am proud of you”的时候，真的哭了...

 

413L 我是楼主

“I still have much to say but will keep them private because everyone is staring hungrily at that cake （全场爆笑again哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）

“It has been more than thirty years, and it's gonna continue to go on for the rest of our lives. Thank you very much.”

 

414L

吹完甜甜

切蛋糕了！

 

415L

哈哈哈哈哈哈真田叫主持人把德米喊下来一起吃！！

 

416L

网络直播结束了

 

417L

关上电脑。

这下是真的 曲终人散。

 

418L

再见了甜甜。最好的祝福送给你，退役快乐

Enjoy your life.

 

419L 不会下雪

并不一定曲终人散。

我与诸位相约，下一场赛事，论坛开帖见。

 

420L 

一定！！！！

 

421L

也祝所有看到这里的球迷朋友们，享受生活。爱网球的心永不孤独。

Enjoy your life.


End file.
